A battery pack having a plurality of battery cells therein has been utilized to provide power for an electric vehicle. However, if an amount of power extracted from the battery pack exceeds a desired amount of power, the operation of the battery pack can be degraded.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for a system and a method for derating a power limit associated with a battery pack that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned operational issue.